Chance
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: It was by chance they saw each other. By chance he was able to pick her out again. By chance they ended up in the same place at the same time again.


Title: Chance

Author: Music

Ratings :pg 13 I guess for the swearing.

Characters: Jesse, Ann, and a wrestler. But I won't tell who right now

Disclaimers: The wrestler belongs to the WWE and Vince McMahon. The other two characters belong to me

Summary: It was by chance they saw each other. By chance he was able to pick her out again. By chance they ended up in the same place at the same time again.

* * *

It happened on a Sunday.

He had just arrived in town and although exhausted, could not sleep, so he ended up walking the town. It wasn't that late so there was still plenty of people about but he ignored them all as he continued walking, his head down, hat pulled low so he would be hard to recognize.

"Not again. You do this every time we go out."

He looked up in interest, as this was the first voice to penetrate his thoughts since he had started walking.

"Why can't you just relax and have fun? You always do this and you ruin my night too. It's called dancing, try it sometime."

His eyes came to rest on a young woman. Late teens or early twenties, it was hard to tell. One second, she looked no more then seventeen but the next she looked to be twenty-one. She had on black pants and black tank under a long pink jacket. She was stopped in the middle of a sidewalk yelling at someone who was walking ahead, his hands in his pocket, looking ready to murder someone as he mumbled to himself what a stupid bitch she was.

"Hello? I'm talking to you."

He stopped and turned around. "Will you shut the fuck up. People can hear you."

She stepped closer to him. "Then maybe you should actually talk to me instead of being an asshole. You go out to clubs all the time and tell me about dancing with other girls. I never go out. The one time we actually go out and you won't even get off your ass to dance. You just sit there looking all moody."

"That guy was dancing with you."

"Uh, No, trying to, I moved away. Besides, he wouldn't have tried if my boyfriend were actually out there. Dancing. With me."

"Shit, whatever, you're probably fucking him."

She snorted. "Right, you got me there. I never go out Mister 'I go to clubs and screw every whore I can.' So I must be screwing anyone I can get my hands on."

"Forget it, we're going home."

"I don't want to." She practically yelled.

"Fine then I'm not taking you tomorrow."

"You wouldn't dare."

He held up a pair of tickets, smirking. "Oh I would dare. I would just hand it off to the next person I see."

The young man turned and came to where he was standing, as he held out the tickets. "Would you like some tickets to-"

"Jesse." The girl screeched, running and snatching the tickets away. "Fine, we're going home."

Jesse put on a triumphant smile and grabbed her hand, pulling her along.

But as she moved past him, she jostled his shoulders, causing him to meet eyes with her.

She froze as her dark brown eyes stared into his startling blue eyes.

"You." She whispered.

His eyes widened in shock right before she was yanked away.

* * *

For her it happened on a Monday. Well quite possibly Sunday but for her it all came together on a Monday.

She had been waiting months for this night, ever since it had been announced. Her boyfriend had bought the tickets and that sucked because whenever they fought, he held those above her head and she had no choice but to apologize or let it go. True, she could've gotten her own tickets but somehow he had managed to get front row and she wasn't about this opportunity slip by. Superficial? She doubted it. Yeah she still wouldn't be with him if it weren't for those tickets, it was only a couple months ago she had found out that he not only danced but also screwed every girl in the club and he only stayed with her because it was somewhere to go after he was done screwing with the chicks at the club.

The day passed agonizingly slow for her but soon they were in the line-up outside of the arena and were soon let in. She was bouncing from excitement that he had to hold her down. He did it with an annoyed look on his face.

The show started and she waited breathlessly for his appearance. She was not let down. Not only did he come out but he came out three times. As he walked down the ramp and neared where they were sitting, she peered closer at him. Yes it was him, it was the guy from last night. It had been bugging her all day and now she knew it was him for sure. Pity he had to witness that little scene with her stupid boyfriend… er, soon to be ex-boyfriend, she could've asked him for an autograph.

The first time he came out, it was for a promo. The second time, for a match that he had easily won when he landed his finishing move. The last time was for interference in the main event but when he had jumped on top of the apron, he was knocked off, landing on the barrier right in front of her. She cheered along with everyone, yelling at him to get up and when he finally pulled himself up, he found him standing face to face with a pair of dark brown eyes. The same ones he had stared into only last night.

"You." He whispered this time.

It was her turn to look shocked as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Let me guess, you're fucking him too." Her boyfriend said beside her.

For some reason, that really pissed him off and he wanted nothing more that to punch her boyfriends face in but he missed his chance.

"Fuck you." she exploded punching him in the face. "I never cheated on you once. But you know what, if I want to screw him I will. Hell if I wanted to screw every damn wrestler in the locker room I will. Why? Because you will no longer tell me what to do as of this moment, it's done. we're over. Go to your whore's and fuck their brains out for all I care, cause I'm so done with your bullshit."

Pushing past Jesse and sending him into a crowd of people, she sent an apologetic look back at the wrestler who was staring at her. It was a pity he had to see this too. So much for an autograph.

As she exited the arena, she looked around. Now where the hell was she supposed to go? Jesse was her ride and there was no way she was going back to their house when he could be there.

There it was four years thrown down the drain. It's what happened when you hooked up too young and move in together when you're still too young. She pushed the ugly thoughts aside though, there was no point in standing here regretting the past, and she had to leave the arena before Jesse found her.

* * *

Again he was out walking the city. After the show, he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. Something about her eyes held him, pulled him in and kept him there and he wondered if she was okay after the little incident with that dumbass of a guy. If he really did those things that she yelled about then he really was an idiot.

Heading into a park, he continued walking, his mind filled with thoughts of all that had transpired, and her, mostly her, never had he met anyone so intriguing and that was from exchanging two words with her. Both of them had said the same word and that was the only contact they had.

Just like last night, he was pulled out of his thoughts by a sound. This time it was of someone crying and he was ready to ignore it, ready to go back to thinking about those gorgeous brown eyes but something stopped him and he followed the sound.

"You." He said when he saw who was sitting on a bench, softly crying.

She looked up, swiping at the tears, surprise evident on her face.

"You know if I didn't know that you could talk, I would swear that's the only word you know."

He gave a soft smile as he moved to sit beside her. "How are you?"

"Never been better."

"Really?"

"Yes, that relationship was going down the drain fast. In fact I think it ended three years ago."

"How long were you together?"

"Four years. We moved in together right after we graduated."

"High school sweethearts?"

"Yes but that's exactly where it should've stayed, high school."

He gave a soft chuckle. "If you're so happy, then why are you crying?"

"Thanks for being concerned and all but I'm sure you have something to do."

"What do you mean?"

"You're one of the top wrestlers for the WWE. I'm sure you're quite popular and have some party or women to hang out with."

He actually looked wounded by her words. "I'm not like that. You'd be surprised to see how often I don't go out."

"Uh huh." But by the sound of her voice, she didn't appear to believe him.

"Was I out partying last night when I saw you?"

She paused to think about it. "No, in fact you looked like you were trying to hide."

"So why were you crying?" He asked again, steering the conversation back to her.

"It's stupid really. I just realized I have nowhere to go. Everything, my whole life has been about him. I have nowhere to go now. After that little incident, he won't let me go back. He probably threw everything on the street."

"Do you have any family or friends?"

"No, they moved away a few years ago. That was part of the reason I moved in with Jesse and we haven't been on good terms because they didn't think it was proper. I have a cousin that lives around here but she went on vacation with her boyfriend."

Both were silent as she turned to look out at the park. Finally she sighed and stood up.

"Thanks for the concern and all but I gotta be going."

She started walking when the next question he asked made her stop.

"Go where?"

"Anywhere." She replied, turning back to face him. She was surprised he had also stood up and was standing close behind her.

"Stay with me." He whispered.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me."

He looked down, a small blush creeping up his face. "You have nowhere to go and well, I just- please, my room is nice and warm and you can stay there as long as you need, even after I'm gone."

"Thanks but I can't afford something like that."

He smiled. "Don't worry, it'll all be covered."

Again she went to protest but he quieted her with a finger to her lips. "Please it's the least I can do."

She tried one more time but he ignored her as he grabbed her hand and led her away.

"One more thing." He said, cutting her off. "What's your name?"

"Ann." She told him.

"Nice to meet you Ann. My name is-"

But she cut him off with a small smile. "I know who you are."

* * *

The walk back to the hotel didn't take long. The two were already comfortable with one another. After all, two people are either comfortable or awkward after going through something that Ann had just gone through with Jesse.

"So how long are you in town for?" Ann asked as they stepped into the lobby.

"Just for tonight." Her companion replied.

"So you're checking out tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, but like I said, stay as long as you need to, it'll be covered."

They stepped into the elevator and she looked down, feeling quite shy. "Thanks again but I really don't want to-"

"Hey," he whispered, lifting her chin. "You're not imposing. I told you it was fine and I'd be happy and feel a lot better if I knew you were safe."

A blush crept over her cheeks. "I- I don't understand why. You don't even know me."

"You're right I don't. But that won't stop me."

"Stop you from what."

"From this." He leaned forward, capturing her lips in his.

She froze for a moment shocked that her night had turned out like this but soon, Ann found herself returning the kiss and deepening it, pressing her body closer to his as he pulled her closer. They were so entranced with one another, they didn't even hear the ding of the elevator or hear the doors open. It wasn't until someone loudly cleared their throat that they broke apart, red faced and trying not to laugh.

"We missed my floor." He said, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

She softly giggled, ignoring the glares from the older couple that had entered the elevator.

"Let's get off here." He said, pulling her out of the elevator when the doors opened next.

As soon as they exited, they burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look he gave us?" she asked.

"Not as bad as the look she was giving us. If looks could kill…."

"But your used to it. I see the looks some people give you."

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly well liked in the locker room."

She snorted. "That's one way of putting it. Have you seen the guys you roll with?"

"They've taught me a lot." He protested.

"But you could be so much more without them."

He laughed. "So how often do you watch, Ann?"

"Every Monday night. I'm a big fan but more then that. I've been saving up for a wrestling school in the area."

"Fancy yourself on becoming a wrestler?"

"Yeah, don't believe me? I can take you down."

He started to laugh but soon found her jumping up and grabbing him into a headlock.

"Okay, okay you win."

She let him go and began to laugh "Well gee, you're not so tough, are you?"

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for a pretty girl."

She blushed as she tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear.

"You're a lot different from on TV."

"I do what I can to get where I can. It's a tough business."

"Think I can't handle it?"

"You're feisty, you'll do fine."

They reached his floor and stopped in front of his door.

"Your buddies won't be around, will they?" she asked, sounding nervous.

He chuckled. "No. They're probably out partying it up with the women of this town."

"How come you're not with them?"

"They thought I was injured in my match from earlier. I told them I was going to relax."

He let them in and as he entered his room, she stood in the doorway, feeling nervous.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed she didn't follow him in.

"Why did you kiss me?" she blurted out.

He froze. "Why, was that wrong?"

"Well, uh… no, it's just- I mean-ack." She gave up trying to talk and threw her arms up in the air.

He watched, amused.

"What?" she snapped, frustrated at her self for acting so flustered.

"You're kinds cute when you're all angry and flustered."

The redness crept up her cheeks again.

"And blushing."

She ducked her head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, " I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's fine." She muttered, still not looking up.

"No, I don't think it is, you're still not looking at me." He moved so he was standing in front of her and gently lifted her chin.

"It's just, I still find this a little hard to believe." She whispered.

"You never answered my question." He softly said. "Because if you say yes, I'm gonna kiss you again. If you don't want me to, then say so."

She just stared at him in shock, causing him to chuckle.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes Ann."

He leaned in, gently placing his lips over hers. She responded right away and he pulled her closer.

"Ann." He whispered, moving down to kiss he neck. "Ann, I've been thinking about you since last night and now you're here."

She gasped in delight as he began to tenderly kiss a spot on her neck.

The next thing she knew, he was scooping her up in his arms and gently placing her on the bed, covering her body with his as he resumed kissing her.

Ann couldn't tell you how all this started, she couldn't tell you how they soon found all their clothes disposed of. But she could tell you that it was a night she would never forget, a night full of passion and romance. She had only been with Jesse but never had he been this attentive, this loving, this caring. It was something that would stick in her mind until her dying day.

Sound corny? Yeah, that's what was going through her mind the next morning when she woke up. Corniness just wasn't her but something about that morning when she opened her eyes, made her think of all the corny things that were currently playing in her mind.

She rolled over to see if what happened last night was real, and while all she was wearing was a sheet, the other side of the bed was empty. She sat up a bit, looking around and found all of his belongings gone.

She had been one night stand.

Sighing, she pulled herself up into a full sitting position and as she did, she noticed a sheet of paper beside her. She picked it up and read it, a small smile coming to her face.

_Dear Ann,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up this morning but I had to catch my flight. Last night was wonderful, one I soon won't forget but I didn't want to wake you because I couldn't bear the thought of saying good-bye. Sounds stupid, huh? But please, don't leave until you have somewhere to go. Stay as long as you need to and don't worry about anything, it'll be billed to me. I'll call you soon but please don't leave until I do, I want to talk to you._

_Randy Orton._

Perhaps she wasn't a one-night stand after all.

* * *

AN: Well this is my first non crossover so please let me know what you think... this is just a prequel to the next part that i hope willbe out soon.


End file.
